Plötzlich Mutter
by Valanna Dulin
Summary: Spielt als Rory 27 ist. Paris hat das Colleg abgebrochen und zwei Kinder bekommen. Paris und ihr Ehemann Scott verunglücken tödlich und das Sorgerecht wird Rory zugesprochen. Wie wird Rory mit dieser Situation fertig so plötzlich Mutter zu sein?
1. Prolog

Prolog Anrufe und ihre Folgen

Rory Gilmore kam müde und erschöpft von der Arbeit in der New York Times nach Hause. Wie jeden Abend stellte sie ihre Tasche unter den Garderobenständer und hängte ihre Regenjacke und ihren Schirm auf. In New York musste man immer mit Regen rechnen.

Rory zog ihre Schuhe aus und rieb sich kurz ihre schmerzenden Füsse danach ging sie zum Anrufbeantworter.

„Sie haben zwei neue Nachrichten:"

„Pieep. Hallo Frucht meiner Lenden wie geht es dir? Luke repariert gerade die Veranda du solltest ihn mal Fluchen hören. Sue hat gestern zum ersten mal Bangels gesagt, also eigentlich hörte es sich an wie „Baaa-hus" und Luke ist felsenfest davon überzeugt das sie Balu sagen wollte weil er ihr aus dem Dschungelbuch vorgelesen hatte, aber ich bin mir sicher das sie Bangels sagen wollte was ist auch anderes zu erwarten von einem Kind das nach der Sängerin getauft wurde? Luca freut sich schon riesig auf seinen 5. Geburtstag und wir haben schon einige Überraschungen geplant. Mehr wird jetzt nicht verraten ich sage nur FBI. Also mein kleiner Bücherwurm ich hab dich lieb und vergiss nicht am Freitag das essen beim Hausdrachen. Luke und deine Geschwister grüssen dich ganz lieb. Tschüss"

„Nachricht Nummer 2:"

Schon wieder ertönte Lorelai`s Stimme aus dem Anrufbeantworter: „Achja was ich noch sagen wollte: Hello Kitty an die MACHT!"

Lächelnd liess sich Rory aufs Sofa fallen sie war einfach zu müde um noch ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. „Morgen werde ich Mom anrufen jetzt will ich nur noch eins: Schlafen!" und schon glitt Rory ins Land der Träume.

Dring, Dring, Dring

Verwirrt blickte Rory um sich es konnte doch noch nicht morgen sein und das war sicher auch nicht der Wecker.

Dring, Dring, Dring

„Was zur Hölle..." Rory hasste es mitten in der Nacht vom Telefon geweckt zu werden vor allem wenn man einen so schönen Traum gehabt hatte wie sie.

Endlich war sie beim Telefon angekommen.

Sie nahm den Hörer ab und mit der brummigsten Stimme die sie gerade auf Lager hatte sagte sie: „Ja?"

„Spreche ich hier mit Miss Lorelai Gilmore?" fragte eine ihr unbekannte männliche Stimme.

„Ja, wieso? Was wollen sie um diese Uhrzeit?" Rory`s Stimme begann auf einmal an zu zittern. Sie hatte das ungute Gefühl das etwas passiert war. Ihr Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen und über ihrem ganzen Körper brach kalter Schweiss aus.

„Hier spricht Mister Conen von der Polizei. Sie sind doch die Patin von Elena und Jasper Lime oder?"

„Ja wieso? Ist was passiert?" Ihre Hände fingen immer schlimmer an zu zittern. Was war bloss geschehen?

„Paris Prime-Geller und Scott Prime hatten einen tödlichen Autou..." Der Hörer glitt Rory aus der Hand und fiel scheppernd auf den Boden.


	2. Der Anruf

Der Anruf

„Paris Prime-Geller und Scott Prime hatten einen tödlichen Autou..." Der Hörer glitt Rory aus der Hand und fiel scheppernd auf den Boden.

Immer und immer wieder hörte Rory diesen Satz in ihren Ohren. Langsam sank sie zu Boden. Paris und Scott tot? Das konnte nicht sein es wahr schlicht unmöglich.

Die ersten Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Sie stütze den Kopf auf ihre Hände und begann hemmungslos zu Schluchzen. Paris war in den letzten Jahren immer mehr ihre beste Freundin geworden. Vor allem Nach der Sache mit Lane...

Auf einmal kam die Erinnerung hoch als Paris ihr erzählte das Scott sie heiraten möchte:

/Erinnerung/

„Rory, Rory, RORY!" schrie Paris ausser sich.

„Ja was ist den los? Bist du Jane Austen auf der Strasse begegnet? Oder was soll dieser Lärm? Ich lerne für die Prüfungen schon vergessen?" Rory hatte gerade andere Sorgen als Paris Probleme. Die Prüfungen standen bevor und sie hatte Angst das sie die Prüfungen nicht bestehen würde.

„Scott er hat mich gefragt ob ich ihn heiraten will." Paris grinste wie ein Honigkuchen und Rory klappte der Kinnladen runter. Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, und die Vorstellung von Paris in einem rosaroten Hochzeitskleid verdrängt hatte, rannt sie auf sie zu und umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Das ist ja noch besser als Jane Austen zu begegnen! Ich freue mich so für dich!" Plötzlich liess Rory von Paris ab.

„Du hast doch ja gesagt oder?" fragte sie zweifelnd. Sie kannte Paris ja jetzt schon lange und wenn man etwas über sie mit Sicherheit sagen konnte dann das, dass sie immer für Überraschungen gut war.

„Ja natürlich ich bin doch kein Idiot!" Rory fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als sie das hörte.

„Aber... OH Nein ich habe es noch nicht mit Terence besprochen. Oh Gott hoffentlich habe ich das richtige getan!" und so schnell wie sie gekommen war verschwand Paris wieder um mit Terence zu reden.

/Erinnerung fertig/

„Miss Gilmore, Miss Gilmore, Miss Gilmore!" diese fremde Stimme riess Rory wider aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hob den Hörer wider auf, zum Glück war er nicht kaputt gegangen, und hielt ihn ans Ohr.

„Ja!" ihre Stimme klang brüchig.

„Ich weiss das es sehr schwer für sie sein muss aber laut den Akten von Mr. und Mrs. Lime übernehmen sie im Falle das sie sterben das Sorgerecht. Dieser Fall ist nun eingetreten und laut den Papieren, die sie unterschrieben haben, sind sie nun der alleinige Vormund von Elena Jane und Jasper Linus Lime. Ich bitte sie daher so schnell wie möglich zum Elternhaus zu kommen, dort warte bereits eine Sozialarbeiterin auf Sie die alles weiter bespricht." Mr. Conens Stimme klang besorgt.

„Ja, ich habe es verstanden. Ich komme so schnell ich kann. Auf Wiedersehen." Rory wartete keine Antwort mehr ab sondern legte gleich auf. Sie kramte den Autoschlüssel hervor, zog die Schuhe an und so schnell sie konnte rannte sie zu ihrem Auto. Sie wusste noch nicht was alles auf sie zu kommen würde.

Zwischenkapitel

_Morgens 05.00 Uhr, Stars Hollow._

„Wäääh, Wähhh, Wähhh!"

„Susanna schreit!" grummelte Luke in sein Kissen.

„Ach du Genie ich dachte es wäre Paul Anka." Lorelai drehte sich auf die andere Seite und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Ach, wann würde Sue endlich lernen durch zu schlafen?

„Also was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Luke.

„Nicht was tun „wir" sondern was tust du! Ich war nämlich gestern schon."

„Nein gestern war ich."

„Ja, aber auch wenn ich geschlafen habe, ich habe trotzdem mit dir gelitten." Lorelai setzte ihren Unschuldsblick auf.

„Aber ich war auch schon die ganze letzte Woche!" Luke verlor langsam die Nerven. Alles was er wollte war doch schlafen.

„Ich habe aber die rosa Schäfchen Pyjama Hosen an. Das heisst ich hab das sagen!"

„Aber..." Luke wurde aus seiner Frau manchmal nicht schlau.

„Aber weil ich nun mal nicht so bin, gehe ich heute zu unserem kleinen Schreihals!" und schon stand Lorelai auf und ging zu Susanna. Kaum hatte sie das Zimmer verlassen hörte sie schon Lukes schnarchen.

„Susanna Emily Lorelai Danes, was habe ich gesagt? Mitten in der Nacht wird nicht geschrieen!" langsam ging Lorelai auf das kleine Bettchen und blickte sogleich in zwei meerblaue Augen.

Ihre Stimme wurde sogleich sanfter: „Na meine Kleine, was ist den los?" Vorsichtig hob Lorelai ihre Tochter aus dem Bettchen und ging in die Küche. Sie machte das Fläschen und gab es danach ihrer Tochter zu trinken. Die ganze Zeit über sang sie: „Old McDonald have a Farm." Nachdem Sue zuende getrunken hatte legte Lorelai sie zurück in Bettchen. Schon bald schlummerte sie tief und fest.

Langsam schlich Lorelai ins Schlafzimmer. Auf einmal hatte sie eine Idee.

„Luke, Luke, LUKI!"

Luke sprang auf. „Verdammt...!" er stoppte mitten in seinem Satz denn er hatte Lorelais anzügliches Grinsen bemerk.

„Na Luke, Lust zum spielen?"...


End file.
